Große Armee der Republik
Die Große Armee der Republik, abgekürzt GAR, war eine aus 3,2 Millionen Klonkriegern bestehende Armee, die in den Klonkriegen für die Galaktischen Republik gegen die Separatisten der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme kämpfte. Im Jahr 32 VSY begann der Klonprozess auf Kamino, nachdem Jedi-Meister Sifo-Dyas den Auftrag zur Erschaffung einer Armee im Namen des Jedi-Rates erteilte. Tatsächlich stellte sich heraus, dass Sith-Lord Darth Sidious hinter dieser Order steckte, der die Republik in einen Krieg stürzen wollte, um sich in der Gestalt von Kanzler Palpatine Notstandsvollmachten erteilen zu lassen, um auf diese Weise schließlich die Macht an sich reißen zu können. Sein neuer Schüler Darth Tyranus alias Graf Dooku warb den Kopfgeldjäger Jango Fett auf einem der Monde von Bogden an, welcher die genetische Vorlage der Armee bildete. Aufgrund des genetisch beschleunigten Alterungsprozesses und des intensiven Trainings waren die Klone bereits zehn Jahre später mit dem Ausbruch der Klonkriege im Jahr 22 VSY einsatzbereit. Die GAR galt als eine der effizientesten und am besten ausgebildeten Armeen in der Galaxis, doch sie existierte nur drei Jahre lang, bis die Republik aufgelöst und durch das Galaktische Imperium ersetzt wurde. Hinweis: Dieser Artikel beschreibt nur den rein militärischen Aufbau, die Zusammensetzung, Kommandostruktur und Organisation der GAR. Informationen über die Vorgeschichte, den Klonprozess und das Training der Soldaten befinden sich im dazugehörigen Artikel Klonkrieger. Informationen über die Klonkriege selbst und die verschiedenen Einsätze der GAR befinden sich im Artikel Klonkriege. Organisation Die GAR war in zwei Hauptabteilungen unterteilt (engl. ORBATs, Orders of Battle, dt. Schlachtordnungen): die regulären Streitkräfte und die Spezialeinheiten. Beide Abteilungen unterschieden sich stark in ihrem Aufbau und der Anzahl der in ihren Unterabteilungen eingesetzten Soldaten. Im Gegensatz zu den regulären Einheiten arbeiteten die Spezialeinheiten wie Republic Commandos und ARCs nicht ständig unter dem direkten Oberbefehl eines Jedi, sondern operierten im Einsatz unabhängig und auf sich alleine gestellt. Reguläre Einheiten wurden oftmals im Feld direkt von Jedi-Generälen oder von einem Klon-Kommandanten angeführt. Trotz der vielen Änderungen, die mit dem Fortschreiten der Klonkriege in der Armee Einzug hielten (u.a. die Einführung neuer Rüstungen, neuer Waffen und Ausbildungsmethoden), blieb die Kommandostruktur bis zum Ende des Krieges unverändert und wurde sogar bis in die imperiale Ära hinein übernommen. Wenn ein Jedi eine Kloneinheit befehligte, wurde ihm in der Regel ein Klon-Kommandant zur Seite gestellt. Diese Tradition des persönlichen Adjutanten erwies sich im Zuge der Order 66 als besonders fatal. Kommandostruktur der regulären Streitkräfte right|thumb|Die Klonarmee auf [[Kashyyyk.]] Die regulären Streitkräfte bildeten das Rückgrat der GAR. Sie deckten alle militärischen Bereiche ab: Infanterie, Artillerie, Panzerverbände, Marine (Kampfjäger-Piloten, Flottenverbände), Boden- und Landungsfahrzeuge, Logistik und Transport. Demzufolge setzten sich die regulären Streitkräfte nicht ausschließlich aus regulären Klontruppen zusammen, sondern die einzelnen Einheiten waren zum Teil hoch spezialisiert, wie z.B. die Galactic Marines, die unter General Ki-Adi-Mundi dienten, das 327. Sternenkorps unter Aayla Secura, das Lanzen-Bataillon oder die 41. Elite Legion unter Yoda. *'Große Armee der Republik': bestehend aus 10 System-Armeen und zusätzlichen Streitkräften (3.200.000 Soldaten), Oberbefehlshaber: Kanzler Palpatine. * System-Armee: bestehend aus 2 Sektoren-Armeen (294.912 Soldaten). Befehlshaber: ein hochrangiger Jedi-Meister (Ratsmitglied) *'Sektoren-Armee': bestehend aus 4 Korps (147,456 Soldaten), kommandiert durch einen Senior Jedi-General (Jedi-Meister) *'Korps': bestehend aus 4 Legionen/Brigaden (36,864 Soldaten), kommandiert durch einen Klon-Marschall-Kommandanten und einen Jedi-General *'Legion / Brigade': bestehend aus 4 Regimentern (9216 Soldaten), geführt durch einen Senior Klon-Kommandanten und einen Jedi-General *'Regiment': bestehend aus 4 einzelnen Bataillonen (2304 Soldaten), geführt durch einen Jedi Padawan-Kommandanten und einem Klon-Commander *'Bataillon': bestehend aus 4 Kompanien (576 Soldaten), kommandiert durch einen Major *'Kompanie': bestehend aus 4 Zügen (144 Soldaten), kommandiert durch einen Captain *'Zug': bestehend aus 4 Trupps (36 Soldaten), kommandiert durch einen Leutnant *'Trupp': bestehend aus 9 Soldaten, kommandiert von einem Sergeant Kommandostruktur der Spezial-Streitkräfte thumb|right|Ein Republic Commando ([[RC-1309: „Niner“)]] Innerhalb der SE BDE, die von Jedi-General Arligan Zey kommandiert wurde, gab es zwei Abteilungen, zum ersten die Clone Intelligence Units und zum zweiten die Republic Commandos. *Die CIU wurde von Sondersicherheitsberater Sergeant Kal Skirata kommandiert. Sie bestand aus dem Null ARC Squad um Captain N-11 „Ordo“, welches aus nur sechs Soldaten bestand, die aber hoch spezialisiert und professionell waren. *Die Republic Commandos setzten sich aus zehn Bataillonen zusammen. Ein Jahr nach der Schlacht von Geonosis wurde die Struktur geändert und die zehn Bataillone wurden durch zehn „Commando-Gruppen“ (500 Mann) ersetzt, da die Hälfte der Republic Commandos im ersten Kriegsjahr ums Leben gekommen war. Das gesamte Republic Commando wurde vom Jedi Junior-General und Sprengstoffexperten Bardan Jusik kommandiert. *Eine Commando-Gruppe (500 Mann) setzte sich aus 5 Kompanien zusammen (was das Äquivalent zu einem Armee-Bataillon der Regulären Streitkräfte war). *Eine Kompanie bestand aus 100 Mann oder 5 Trupps. *1 Trupp bestand aus 20 Mann oder 5 Squads. *Ein Squad bestand aus 4 Republic Commandos Medizinische Codes Medizinische Codes der GAR gaben Auskunft über den Status der verletzten Klontruppen. Sie wurden sowohl den Medi-Droiden als auch den Sanitätern der Klonarmee einprogrammiert bzw. gelehrt. Es gab sechs verschiedene dieser Codes: *Code 1: Kleine bis leichte Verletztungen, überleben auch ohne medizinische Hilfe möglich. *Code 2: Leichte Verletzungen, Überlebenschance sehr hoch, medizinische Vorräte helfen gegen Infektionen der Wunden. *Code 3: Mittlere Verletzungen, Überlebenschance hoch, medizinische Hilfe benötigt. *Code 4: Schwere Verletzungen, 50-prozentige Überlebenschance. *Code 5: Schwere Verletzungen, Überlebenschance gering. *Code X: Zu schwer verwundet, Überlebenschance bei 0 Prozent, Patient würde auch mit medizinischer Versorgung sterben. Die Sanitäter und Droiden waren darauf trainiert/programmiert zuerst Code 2, dann 3, 4, 5 und erst dann 1 zu behandeln. Hintergrund dieser Taktik war, dass zuerst die schneller wieder einsatzbereiten Klone behandelt und schnell wieder an die Front geschickt werden konnten. Code X Patienten werden dem Tod übergeben da diese auch mit Hilfe sterben würden. Es wird höchstens Sterbehilfe mit speziellen Medikamenten gegeben. Jedi-Generäle als kommandierende Offiziere Zu Beginn des Krieges waren die - von ihrer neuen Aufgabe als befehlshabende Offiziere vollkommen überraschten - Jedi mit dem Oberbefehl über die Klontruppen oft überfordert, was zu hohen Verlusten in der Anfangszeit führte. Mit steigender Erfahrung und der wachsenden Vertrautheit zwischen den Jedi und den Klonsoldaten konnte die Zusammenarbeit effizienter gestaltet werden. Der Jedi-Rat gewährte den Jedi-Generälen im Feld großen Handlungsspielraum. Einige Generäle bevorzugten es, strategische Positionen fernab der Front einzunehmen und große Flottenverbände zu koordinieren, während andere Generäle ihre Einheiten persönlich in den Kampf führten und mit ihnen an der Front lebten. Viele Jedi bauten aufgrund der engen Zusammenarbeit ein kameradschaftliches Verhältnis zu ihren unterstellten Klon-Kommandanten auf, was sich im Rahmen der Order 66 ebenfalls als fatal erwies, da sie vom plötzlichen Angriff durch ihre eigenen Leute vollkommen überrascht wurden. Ein Jedi-Padawan hatte den Rang des Kommandanten inne und musste ebenfalls gelegentlich an der Front tätig sein, was aufgrund der Unerfahrenheit und des jungen Alters der Jedi-Schüler teilweise zu tragischen Ereignissen führte, wie die Schlacht von Jabiim bewies. Den Jedi stand es frei, die Korps und Sektoren-Armeen in Flotten umzuverteilen (wie z.B. die Coruscant Heimatflotte), wenn der Einsatz von Weltraumflotten erforderlich wurde. Dieses stellte kein Problem dar, da die GAR sehr flexibel war und gleichermaßen als Infanterie wie auch als Marine arbeiten konnte. Mit dem Fortschreiten des Krieges begannen die Jedi, auch nicht geklontes Personal für den Dienst in der Flotte zu rekrutieren. Neue Kommandanten thumb|left|Commander Bly auf Felucia (links) Da es im Verhältnis zur großen Armee nur relativ wenige Jedi gab, um sie zu kommandieren und man zudem große Verluste ausgleichen musste, führte man auf Kamino ein besonderes Trainingsprogramm für ausgewählte Klon-Kommandanten ein, das durch den Alpha ARC A-17 geleitet wurde. In diesem Training wurden die Kommandanten in ARC-Techniken geschult und ihre Führungsqualitäten und individuellen Fähigkeiten gestärkt. Offiziere, die von diesem Training zurückkehrten, durften sich ARC-Kommandanten nennen und zum Zeichen ihres neuen Status ihre Uniform nach ihrem persönlichen Geschmack gestalten. Commander Bly beispielsweise versah seine Rüstung mit gelben Markierungen, einem Makrobinokular und dem traditionellen „Kama“, das bis dahin nur ARCs vorbehalten gewesen war. Auch wurden sie ausdrücklich dazu ermutigt, sich und ihren Männern Namen zu geben, da man festgestellt hatte, dass dadurch die Effizienz der Kräfte gesteigert wurde. Diese ARC-Kommandanten waren dazu gedacht, die Jedi im Kommando zu unterstützen und die stark gelichteten Reihen der Anführer zu ergänzen. Sie erwiesen sich als äußerst effektiv und hatten einen großen Einfluss auf ihre untergebenen Einheiten. Zu den ARC-Kommandanten zählten unter anderem Cody, der der persönliche Begleiter von Obi-Wan Kenobi wurde, sowie Bly, der Aayla Secura auf Felucia begleitete, Bacara, der persönliche Begleiter von Ki-Adi-Mundi, Faie, der Quinlan Vos zur Seite gestellt wurde und Gree, der mit Yoda nach Kashyyyk reiste. Durch die starken Verluste unter den Jedi und Klon-Offizieren wurden viele Offiziersposten im Laufe des Krieges von gewöhnlichen Menschen besetzt. Diese neuen Befehlshaber, von den Klonen oft als „Bastarde“ bezeichnet, sollten später die Anfänge für das Offizierskorps der Imperialen Armee bilden. Eines der berühmtesten Beispiele dafür war Gilad Pellaeon. Logistik und Transport Da das Klonprojekt auf Kamino streng geheim war, war lediglich eine Firma außerhalb von Kamino mit der Herstellung von Fahrzeugen und Ausrüstung beauftragt: Rothana Heavy Engineering, eine Unterfirma der Kuat Triebwerkswerften. Diese Firma konstruierte geheim eine ganze Flotte und baute auch nach dem Beginn der Klonkriege weiterhin schwere Waffen und Ausrüstung für die GAR. Auch war die Entwicklungsabteilung ständig mit der Verbesserung und Weiterentwicklung bestehender Fahrzeuge und Systeme beschäftigt. Mit dem Beginn des Krieges engagierte die Republik auch weitere Firmen, um den enormen Bedarf an Ausrüstung zu decken, was die hohe Variabilität und die unterschiedlichsten Designs erklärt, die in den Klonkriegen zum Einsatz kamen. thumb|right|Ein TFAT/i Wichtigste Transportfahrzeuge und Rückgrat der Front waren die TFAT/i-Transporter, die sich in TFAT/i-Frachttransporter und TFAT/i-Truppentransporter unterscheiden ließen. Die von den Klonsoldaten umgangssprachlich als „Larty“ bezeichneten Schiffe waren auf dem Schlachtfeld ein willkommener Anblick, da ihre nervenstarken Piloten Soldaten auch aus den stärksten Feuergefechten zu evakuieren versuchten. Neben den „Lartys“ spielten im Transportwesen auch die CR20 und CR25 Drop Ships eine große Rolle, die von der Corellianischen Ingenieursgesellschaft produziert wurden und dazu dienten, schweres Gerät und Panzer an die Front zu bringen. Zusätzlich waren zahlreiche Fahrzeuge für unterschiedlichstes Terrain im Einsatz, so AT-ATs, AT-TEs und AT-RTs, diverse Artillerie-Varianten wie die UT-AT und die SPHA, schwere Angriffsfahrzeuge wie die HAVw-A6-Juggernaut-Typen, die Panzer der TX-130-Serien, BARC-Speeder und das 105-K Lancerbike. Für den Raumkampf wurde im späteren Verlauf des Krieges der ARC 170 Raumjäger entwickelt. Zahlenverhältnisse Klone - Droiden In Tipoca City, der Hauptstadt von Kamino, wurden mit dem Beginn des Krieges die ersten 1,2 Millionen Klonsoldaten bereitgestellt. Weitere 2 Millionen befanden sich laut Aussagen der Kaminoaner „in der Endfertigung“. Sie wurden in zusätzlichen Kloneinrichtungen in den Baran Wu und Su Des-Klonanlagen im Norden Kaminos ausgebildet. Eine Reihe dieser Klone wurde heimlich nach Coruscant gebracht und dort auf Palpatines persönliche Anordnung hin zu den Elite-Einheiten der Stoßtruppen und der 501. Legion ausgebildet, die den späteren Grundstock für die Imperialen Sturmtruppen bildeten. Alles in allem produzierten die Kaminoaner 3,2 Millionen Klone für die Republik. Ihnen gegenüber standen „Quadrillionen“ von Droiden, wie die republikanische Propaganda und der Nachrichtendienst kontinuierlich verbreiteten. Im Verhältnis war die Anzahl der Klonsoldaten also relativ gering, zumal der Krieg sich auf so zahlreichen Welten gleichzeitig abspielte. Dennoch gelang es den Separatisten nie, die Klonarmee trotz der zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit vernichtend zu schlagen oder gar wichtige strategische Schlüsselplaneten einzunehmen. Die Gründe für dieses offensichtliche Missverhältnis liegen in erster Linie in der Tatsache begründet, dass Kanzler Palpatine Drahtzieher hinter den Klonkriegen war und sowohl die GAR als auch die Armeen der Separatisten kontrollierte. Da er kein Interesse an einem baldigen Ende des Krieges hatte, konnte er auf diese Weise dafür sorgen, dass das Gleichgewicht nicht zugunsten einer Seite kippte. Merkwürdige Missverhältnisse fielen auch einigen Klonsoldaten auf. Zum Beispiel entdeckte Null-ARC N-5 „Prudii“, der auf die Sabotage von Droidenfabriken spezialisiert war, dass diese Fabriken deutlich weniger Droiden produzierten, als offiziell behauptet wurde. RC-3222 „Atin“, der für einen Spezialeinsatz eine Rüstungsbeschichtung erhalten hatte, die ihn unsichtbar für die Sensoren der Droiden machten, fragte sich, wieso man nicht einfach die ganze GAR mit dieser Beschichtung versorgte. Sergeant Kal Skirata und die Null ARCs regten wiederholt beim Jedi-Rat an, einen entschlossenen Schlag gegen die Separatisten zu unternehmen, anstatt immer nur viele kleine Feuer an unterschiedlichen Schauplätzen weit verstreut in der Galaxis zu löschen. Dieser offensichtlich zum Sieg führende Plan wurde vom Kanzler persönlich abgelehnt, was selbst Jedi-General Arligan Zey zu denken gab. An vielen kleinen Details war bereits frühzeitig ersichtlich, dass etwas mit diesem Krieg nicht stimmte, aber niemand konnte das wahre Ausmaß der Täuschung erahnen. Zusätzlich zur Steuerung des Krieges durch Palpatine, erwiesen sich die Klone im Feld den Droiden gegenüber als deutlich überlegen. Während der ersten Monate des Krieges kam jeder reguläre Klon-Soldat im Schnitt auf ein Zerstörungsverhältnis von 1:50. Im Laufe des ersten Jahres konnte dieses Verhältnis auf 1:200 gesteigert werden. Zudem hatten die Führer der Separatisten deutliche strategische Mängel, so dass sie kaum in der Lage waren, ihre Übermacht effektiv zu nutzen und sie deswegen vergeudeten. Die Strategie der GAR hingegen wurde von mandalorianischen Söldnern und Jedi-Generälen sowie den besten Militärhistorikern der Republik bestimmt, so dass die GAR in dieser Hinsicht einen eindeutigen strategischen Vorteil hatte. Nicht zuletzt waren die Sabotageaktionen durch die Republic Commandos und Null-ARCs sehr erfolgreich. Aufgrund eines neuen Verfahrens gelang es, Droiden während des Herstellungsprozesses so zu sabotieren, dass sie zwar die Qualitätskontrolle passierten, auf dem Schlachtfeld aber bereits unter leichtestem Beschuss in sich zusammenfielen. Auf diese Weise wurden Millionen von Droiden unbrauchbar gemacht, unter dem Einsatz relativ weniger Spezialeinheiten. Bekannte Einheiten * 182. Legion * 2. Luftlandekompanie * 2. Sektor-Armee * 212. Angriffsbataillon * 327. Sternenkorps * 41. Elite Legion * 35. Infanterie * 7. Sektor-Armee * 7. Sky Corps * 9. Assault Corps * 91. Reconnaissance Korps * 501. Legion * Galactic Marines * System-Armee Alpha * Sarlacc Bataillon * Improcco-Kompanie * SE Brigade * Squad Seven * Muunilinst 10 * Heimatstreitkräfte Order 66 und das Ende der GAR Im dritten Jahr der Klonkriege offenbarte Kanzler Palpatine sich als Sith-Lord Darth Sidious und erteilte den Klon-Kommandeuren die „Order 66“. Dieser Befehl bedeutete, dass die Jedi die Republik verraten hatten und ab sofort als Feinde der Republik anzusehen und zu töten seien. Da die oberste Priorität jedes Klones die Loyalität zur Republik und zum Kanzler war, führten die meisten von ihnen diesen Befehl auf der Stelle aus, sodass im Rahmen dieser Aktion fast der gesamte Jedi-Orden ausgelöscht wurde. Der Befehl setzte dem Krieg ein schnelles Ende, weil Darth Sidious im Anschluss die Republik auflöste und das Erste Galaktische Imperium ausrief. Viele Klontruppen dienten in der Übergangszeit weiterhin im Imperium. Hierbei spielte insbesondere die 501. Legion eine führende Rolle, die zusammen mit Anakin Skywalker den Jedi-Tempel stürmte. Auch die ebenfalls auf Coruscant stationierten und als Polizei fungierenden Schocktruppen zählten zu den ersten Verbänden der imperialen Sturmtruppen. Von den Standard-Klonsoldaten konnte sich nur einer, CT-1707 (auch Able genannt), der Rebellen-Allianz anschließen. Über den weiteren Verbleib der meisten Klontruppen, insbesondere der Spezialeinheiten wie der Republic Commandos und ARCs nach dem Fall der Republik, ist nicht viel bekannt. Mehrere von ihnen desertieren jedoch durch das Flüchtlingsnetzwerk des ehemaligen Commando-Ausbilders Kal Skirata und konnten sich nach Mandalore absetzen. Quellen *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' Star Wars Insider #84 *''Omega Squad: Odds' Star Wars Insider #87 *The Clone Wars'' Graphic Novels Vol. 1-8 *''Angriff der Klonkrieger: Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Clone Wars'' *''Episode II - Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III - Die Rache der Sith'' *''Feindkontakt'' *''Triple Zero'' *''Order 66 (Roman)'' *''Equipment Star Wars Short Story Collection'' *''StarWars.com'' Datenbank *''Battlefront II'' Videospiel Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (GAR) en:Grand Army of the Republic es:Gran Ejército de la República nl:Grand Army of the Republic fi:Tasavallan suurarmeija